Montgomery family
The Montgomery family is a Northern American Aristocratic Family from Chawosauria, a family who often use their Corporate Power to commit crimes such as Money Laundering also the descendant family of Chawalliankalitan Emperor, Johnathan Saint Montgomery, and they are religiously and politically active in the United States, the majority of them live in the Pacific West Coast region in the United States that was the place where Emperor Johnathan retreated to when he was overthrown by the British from the Arctic Circle. The Montgomery Family has a huge ancestry, they are predominately related to Timothy Max Roosevelt and his family and the Montgomeries are under a family elder (their leader), and their today's elder is Sharron Lincoln, and was formerly Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery III, who was a Christian Fundamentalist who caused the family societal controversy until the family overthrown him and replaced him with his Liberal Daughter who has reformed the family's politics. Christianity overtook the Montgomeries under the leadership of Johnathan Saint Montgomery ii, adopting the Lutheran Theology, and also adopted the Christian Fundamentalist theology from 1952 to 2005. History The Ancestry of the Montgomery Family has an ancient history because of the History of the Arctic Circle, the Vikings, the Inuits, and to the Colonial Period, Johnathan Saint Montgomery was forced to retreat to the Pacific West Coast of the United States after being overthrown by the British in 1860 to 1895, after being effected by Harrison McDonald, and in 1999, the McDonald Family contacted with the Montgomery Family for forgiveness, and religiously, the Montgomery Family showed forgiveness in 2009. Members * [[Johnathan Saint Montgomery|'Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery']]*- Founder of the Family and founder of Chawosauria. * Johnathan Saint Montgomery ii- Child of Johnathan Saint Montgomery * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery iii- Grandson of Johnathan Saint Montgomery * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery IV- Great Grandson of Johnathan Saint Montgomery * Samantha Amanda Montgomery- Great Granddaughter of Johnathan Saint Montgomery * Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII * Other Unknown Families Religion and Politics is a Conservative Democrat and as of 2016, he was a Democratic Party leaning Trump Supporter, during the 1960s, he opposed the Vietnam War but opposed Civil Rights for Blacks and Women and even Gays,]] The Politics of Johnathan Saint Montgomery was Progressive Liberal, with despite he voted for Democratic President, Franklin Delano Roosevelt, and so did the entire family, they enjoyed the New Deal, and during the aftermath of FDR's death, the family moved to the Republican Party, in the 1970s, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii took over the family and ruled his family in a Religious Authoritarian manner, the family moved back to the Democratic Party because of Richard Nixon, because he adopted the Southern Strategy, which the family didn't like that much. The Montgomery Family religiously disapproves the Republicans supporting Rich People getting rich, leaving poor people behind, as the lord Jesus Christ opposed Richness, Depression and Poverty during his teachings in Israel until his Crucifixion and resurrection, then there comes Jimmy Carter, who self claimed himself as a Christian, and the Montgomeries voted for Carter, but the Montgomeries voted for Ronald Reagan instead because of Traditional Family Values and Lower Taxes and Business Interests, the majority of Montgomerians were Republican for a while, but their leader, Johnathan the 3rd, forced the family to practice Homophobia because of the AIDS Epidemic, which society blamed on Gay People over, and turned the family into a societal controversy for the Gay and AIDS Societies, in 1981, future family members '''from '''New York City, Abooksigun Eluwilussit and his wife, Adsila Ahyoka, commented on the Montgomery Family's Homophobia as "A Sign of Ignorance", their daughter, Wawetseka Eluwilussit, married one of the Montgomery Family Members in the 1995, but had a son with him in 1990, five years before the marriage, during the Bill Clinton Era, the family's politics was still worse, but after the Family went through a Scandal, they voted out their mean leader and replaced him with his Progressive Liberal Daughter, Samantha A, Montgomery in 2003, in 2005, the Politics of the Montgomery Family began to transform, they apologize to the groups that they assaulted with their faith, the Gay Community, the Muslim People, Liberals, and in 2008, they voted for Barack Obama and their new political party becomes the Democratic Party. In 2016, the Montgomery Family, under Samantha's leadership, are now using the Bible to oppose Conservative Policies, for example, they use the bible to oppose Fossil Fuels, as according to the Bible, in the Book of Genesis, god created the trees, it is pleasant to the sight, but uses other Bible verses that involves taking care of the Earth, Genesis 1:26, and Leviticus 25:23-24, these scriptures are being used by the Montgomery Family to oppose fracking, fossil fuel burning, and oil companies. The Montgomery Family uses the bible also to oppose discrimination based on race, gender, and including sexual orientation and gender identity, they use the bible to justify social programs helping poor people, reducing poverty and they use the bible to justify safety net programs, programs that shelter the poor, and they even use the Bible to oppose the Republican Party. And the Montgomery Family uses the bible to oppose Donald Trump also. Controversies and Scandals Sexual Misconduct The Montgomery Family had and still do face sexual challenges not experienced by most families, for example, the Montgomery Family has a long history of Cousin Marriage longer than the Roosevelt Family of the United States. In 1979, 46% of members were pedophiles and 48% of them were not, that number has dropped to 42% in 1998. According to Sexual Orientation Demographics, the Montgomery Family has a long history of having members who practiced Homosexuality and Bisexuality, despite their Conservatism, they often secretly practice them in secret from other members. In 2008, the Montgomery Family was publicly embarrassed by the humiliating Porngate Scandal, evidence busted most of the cousins of Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII had images of each other nude, many of them were 16, which has led to the Montgomery Family's War on Sex in 2009. Accusations of Racism in the 2016 Election Many Montgomery Family Members had supported Donald Trump throughout the whole Election in 2016, but by their neighbors, they were often accused of being Racist, throughout the Election, the Montgomery Businessmen denied employment to Mexican People because of their race, by calling them Racial Slurs and Slangs, the Montgomery Family also discriminated African Americans throughout the 2016 Election, refusing to hire Blacks or often fire Blacks from the Family Business. On December of 2016, the Montgomery Family Estate Institution was sued for housing discrimination against Jews, despite the family had a long history of Antisemitism. Sexism Allegations The Men from the Montgomery Family, including Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii, supported Sexism and opposed the Women's Rights Movement because of Traditional Family Values including women are thought tobe meant tobe house wives who stay home, raise the kids, in the kitchen making food, and keeping the household running. History of Homophobia in the Family Despite the Montgomery Family are now liberal for Gay Rights, they had a history of Homophobia. Today in the United States, Homophobia is becoming increasingly less socially acceptable from the left to the right because of changing attitudes and the rise of the Younger Generation. The Montgomery Family were divided into two generations in the 1960s to 1990s, the Old Generation, and the New Generation. Notable Montgomery Family Members from the New Generation, Johnathan Saint Montgomery VII, Samantha Montgomery, Wawetseka Montgomery and Pomaikalani Montgomery and Kamehameha Montgomery, and the Old Generation, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iii, Johnathan Saint Montgomery V and Johnathan Saint Montgomery VI. And the third parties, Johnathan Saint Montgomery iiii and others. Despite Criticism of Homophobia is increasing in the United States nationwide, the Montgomery Family is still divided under the two generations. Right-Wing Hypocrisy After the Deaths of Major Conservative and Former-Conservative Family Members, Johnathan Saint Montgomery VI, Johnathan Saint Montgomery IV, and Johnathan Saint Montgomery II, they were widely accused of having Homosexual Relationships, Johnathan Saint Montgomery VI married an Agnostic and Democrat, Wawetseka Montgomery from New York, and a father of two Democratic Children, Johnathan and Jacqueline, when Johnathan IV was a Republican, he married a Soviet Union Supporter, Catherine Schwartz, and raised Children who became Democrats and Greens. Samantha A. Montgomery said as a child said she'll vote for Conservative Republicans until her 90s, which in 1932, she voted for a Progressive Democrat, Franklin D. Roosevelt and after FDR's death, voted in the Democratic Party up to her 90s, she still votes Progressive in the Democratic Party. Cousin Marriage The Montgomery Family is of the Higher Class of Families in Chawosauria, in Chawosauria, both Society and Law, Incest is no taboo for Higher Class Chawosaurian Families, the reasoning for this is because the Legacy and Superiority of a specific family influence this family to wanting to produce offspring from members of the same family, to Chawosaurians, it is no taboo, it is no sin, it is no crime against nature. The Montgomery Family chooses and prefers Cousins over Siblings and other relatives because it is considered in some cultures that "Cousins are Best Friends". Economic Income As a very rich and wealthy family, the Montgomery Family as American Citizens received a tax cut signed by President, Donald Trump. Unfortunately for Trump, most of the Montgomery Family opposes the tax cut because of Income Inequality. Dramatically increasing their approval ratings among Chawosaurians. See also * History of Chawosauria * Johnathan Saint Montgomery Category:Family Dynasty Category:Political Corruption Category:Gangster Family Category:Aristocratic Families of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII Category:Chawosaurians who are Incestuous